Flower Hearts
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: A short series of drabbles. Each title is a flower that closest represents the character the drabble focuses on. Drabble 4- Sweet Alyssum, now up. Enjoy and feel free to reveiw! On semi-haitus.
1. Dead Leaves, Leo

**A short little series of drabbles I started a while ago. Each title is the closest flower I could find to the character in the drabble.**

**So, for this one, before you say anything, dead leaves (or leaves, dead, as it was listed) are in the language of flowers and they mean, 'sadness'**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flower Hearts~<strong>_

_**Dead Leaves- Leo**_

**L**onely boy, cursed to see those reflecting lights dancing like snow all around, subject to the voices only he can here, and, because of this, isolates himself off from the world by using books as his barrier, if only, to forget about everything around him.

**E**lliot found him, and thus, they became friends, but, even if they were fated to meet, fate will once again drive them apart and his peaceful world shall be shattered like a mirror; his last ray of light is now gone, taken away as that person lies in a puddle of blood, gone forever.

**O**bsidian black eyes accompany the darkness that took root and has grown in his heart, spreading throughout his small body and he now slips and sanity now gone; he has become unstable and letting himself become like 'those people' he 'hates', calling himself a new name and claiming his old self was selfish.

He wants...

. . .

"_You don't want to destroy anything. You're just trying to destroy yourself…" -Oz Vessalius_


	2. Oleander, Oz

**Urgh, it was so hard to find a flower for this one. The closest I got was the flower Oleander (also called Rosebay), which means 'Beware'. It sort of works, I guess.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>~Flower Hearts~ <span>**_

_**Oleander- Oz**_

**O**blivion is now where he is falling, falling through the memories of the past, but he doesn't want to see them, he doesn't want to accept that which has been revealed to him; only because everything leading up to this point, his has been graciously living in, good and bad, and now it all starts to sink in, the truth of it all.

**Z**ero; that's how much time he will soon have left, how much time is left for him to fight back, but, even then, these memories, all this truth, it just may be too much and now a choice remains.

Because the truth is…

. . .

_"Promise me that…when I'm in trouble…or if there are people who want to hurt me…you will…come and save me" -Alice Baskerville_


	3. Anemone, Alice

**Another drabble. Again, it was hard it find a flower close enough to Alice. The closest I got was Anemone, which means 'forsaken'.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flower Hearts~<strong>_

_**Anemone- Alice**_

**A** girl; memories lost, and a name untold with reverberates through history, but she is misunderstood on that name, yet, she says it in her own today and claims it as part of her being, and to that end she prides herself on it.

**L**ost, yes, her memories, as stated before, and she is seeking them out on her journey along with the others, and progress she has made, but the true memories, the real truth; she has yet to see it and there is the matter of what will become of her once she learns of this shattering truth.

**I**ndeed, she doesn't know, but maybe she does now; so now, let us race back to see what these events were before when she met him, not the true thorn, but the one who she met in the darkness were she became what she is now.

**C**alling out to her is what she told him about the melody that whispered to her, which led her to meet the one who was her key; in turn, the bond was formed, the bond that the thorn said is unbreakable.

**E**mptiness is all she knew, but that all changed when she met the boy who said that this girl was his sun, how she was not afraid; the boy is not what everyone thought, and she probably knows this now to, so it is just a matter of what she does from this point on.

The memories she threw away, and the life she has shaped now…

. . .

"_Say…why are you Alice?" -Alyss/Intention of the Abyss_


	4. Sweet Alyssum, Alyss

**Sigh. Alyss, the white haired maiden, ruler of the Abyss. Oh, and the flower (Alyssum, Sweet as it's listed) means 'worth beyond beauty'. (I couldn't find anything else! -_-)**

**And the quotes at the end might get a little random from here on out, just because I need to make them work.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flower Hearts~<em>**

**_Sweet Alyssum- Alyss_**

**A** girl trapped all alone down in the deep reaches of a dark void, one known only as the Abyss, but that is where she resides, the snow white madden; herself only knowing that world and another, because her only recollections of the real world are through another, her twin sister.

**L**onely she was, living in her twin's life from time to time, with only her dolls and the cat to keep her company; so you see, in the real world, and in the Abyss too, she would solemnly live her life as a strange being, being the sole ruler of the Abyss as the 'Intention', and living in her twin.

**Y**ou wonder, did she ever acknowledge that feeling, living as 'Alice' and the 'Intention'?

**S**omething came to her, a person, and her companion bunny that resided in the Abyss with her, kind of like her (because it had two bodies, but one soul that switched back and forth), was given a task; restore the memory of the person this stranger, Jack, held most dear.

**S**o the bunny went along with this, sacrificing itself, and even when Jack requested something of this white haired girl, she was slowly falling in love; yet she would never have known that the looming tragedy would distort everything, and now 'Alice' has forgotten, and the 'Intention' awaits silently.

Alone and awaiting…

. . .

"_Cheshire exists only for her sake. And for her sake…you will all die!" -Cheshire Cat_


End file.
